IE Truth Or Dare!
by Kichimairi
Summary: WOOHOO! More Truth or Dares for the Inazuma Eleven Cast! And just out of Kumiko, Kichiro, and Ellie's randomness! Slight romance and rated T for later Chapters! XD this might some time to upload chapters... our computer is messed up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my First post/story, so please enjoy!

Endou: It's dark in here

IE Cast: No Friggin' DUH!

Kazemaru: Does anybody know where we are?

Fudou: In a dark room.

Kazemaru: *sweat drops* Yeah, I got that already.

(Light turns on)

Kumiko: HEEEEEEEY! :3

Kichiro: WASSUP!

Ellie: Hi! It's Kumiko, Kichiro and Ellie!

IE Cast: Never heard of you.

Kumiko: of course you haven't!

Kichiro: That's because this is the first time me and my sister ever posted something!

Ellie: And I was pulled into this because I read all the other Truth or Dares and thought they were hilarious!

Ichinose: Wait, TRUTH OR DARE! This is a TRUTH OR DARE!

Kumiko: Geez, don't yell! And yes, this is. This is all thanks to Floric1434 and XSoulResonanceX! If you guys are reading this, WE WORSHIP YOU!

Endou: We don't.

Kumiko :*hits him with empty Dr. Pepper bottle* Nobody asked you! By the way, if you haven't noticed, I have an addiction to Dr. Pepper, and I have nothing to do with the empty bottles. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kichiro: Send in as many truths and dares as you can- we want to entertain you, not give you lectures.

Ellie: Also, don't be afraid to ask to be a guest star! We'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Kumiko:*vein pops* I said, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kichiro: pft. Pushy.

Ellie: *sweat drops* ok, Kichiro, you go first!

Kichiro: OK! Burn, Truth or Dare?

Burn: um… dare?

Kichiro: OK, I dare you to drink Kumiko's soda!

IE Cast: *sweat drops*

Burn: *shrugs* Ok.

(Drinks soda)

Kumiko: *Evil Aura* Burn. You. Will. PAY!

Burn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! KUMIKO! IT WAS A DARE!

Kumiko: I DON'T CARE! *pelts him with empty bottles* DIE! DIE! DIE!

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ellie: O…K…

Kichiro: Gazelle, you can do the honors!

Gazelle: Sweet! I dare Burn to cut the tulip thing on his head! If he doesn't, I will!

Kichiro: OK! KUMIKO! WE NEED BURN FOR A DARE!

Kumiko: *drags in an unconscious Burn* this better be good! *shakes Burn awake* WAKE UP! YOU'VE GOT A DARE!

Burn: Wha? AGAIN!

Kichiro: Yep! You have to cut the thing on your head!

Burn: WHAT? NO!

Gazelle: YES! Now I can!

*grabs scissors and cuts Burns hair*

Burn: NOOOOOOOO! *screams like a girl and faints*

Everyone: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kumiko: Revenge is sweet! Your turn, Ellie! I had my fun!

Ellie: Ok! I dare everyone to have a soccer ball fight with super shoot thingies! (note that Ellie has never watched Inazuma Eleven, only the truth or dares)

Kumiko and Kichiro: Uh oh!

*everyone starts fighting*

Kichiro: GAH! Thanks, Ellie!

Ellie: Sorry! I thought it would be funny!

Atsuya: Eternal Blizzard!

Gouenji: Bakunetsu Screw! *smashes Kumiko's Dr. Pepper stash*

Kumiko: NOOOOOOO! *Evil Aura* YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kumiko: *shoots Bottle Bazooka at everyone* DIE PEOPLE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Kichiro: Ack! We don't own any of the IE characters or Hissatsu Shoots so don't sue us!

Ellie: Send in as many dares/truths as possible! Thanks everyone! GAH!

(Building Collapses)


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie: hey peeps! Sorry it took so long to update!

Ki: Kumi is too lazy!

Kumi: Not true! I was too caught up with school! SOOOOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! And we so don't own Inazuma Eleven, otherwise I would've messed it up at the very beginning!

Tobitaka:

Ki: Anyways... these are from Kitty Go Boom Boom:

Hi peepos! Anyway, please may I be guest star? Pwetty Pwease?

Anyway, here are some random ideas from me.

TRUTHS(NO ONE SKIPS THESE OR THEY WILL GET TORCHERD BY ME!).(P.S There WILL be a lie detector for the TRUTHS)

1. Gazelle: If you look in the english sub, he's female but in the original sub, he's male. How come?

2. Kazemaru and Aphrodi: Are you girls?

DARES(NO ONE SKIPS THESE OR THEY WILL GET TORCHERD BY ME!).

1. Everyone: say who they like(as in 'like,like')

2. Gazelle(female not OC, female): have *** with Burn and get pregnant! (BWAAHAA I AM EVIL!)

3. Kazemaru and Endou/Aphrodi/Gouenji: have *** out of these people. (AGAIN, BWAAHAA I AM EVIL!)

4. Everyone: sing or dance to Seishun Oden.

5. Everyone: Pwease, Pwease, Pwease have a pokemon battle(any pokemon allowed).

If you do choose me, Thanks you very, very much!

Kumi: … that's … interesting...

Ellie: Gazelle?

Gazelle: 100% BOY!

Ki,Kumi and Ellie: oh? P.P

Gazelle: YES!

K,K,E: are you sure?

Gazelle: … yes?

Ki: HA! SELF DOUBT!

Kumi: next one next one! I love this!

Ellie: so are you guy's girls?

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: OF COURSE NOT!

Kumi: (throws soda bottle) NO YELLING ON THE AIRPLANE!

Aphrodi: but you just-wait, an AIRPLANE!

Kumi: Dat's right! X3

Gouenji: what are we doing on an airplane?

Ki: well you guys destroyed our house, so we're moving somewhere else (glares at everybody)

Everybody: (gulps) never get on the bad side of Ki

Ki: damn straight!

Ellie: (sweat drops) you guys still haven't finished the dare...

Kumi: right! So, I vote girls 'cause in the english dub episode 54 (I got bored), Rika called Aphrodi a "girly boy" _**not that I like Rika…**_

Ki: and Kazemaru just looks like a girl

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: (goes into emo corner) -_-|||

Kumi: ok… so! Who wants to confess first?

Boys: (duct tapes mouths shut)

Kumi: (raises truth cannon) oh?

Boys: We don't like anybody!

Kumi: (grins evilly and shoots Fudou)

Fudou: Haruna! O.O (facepalm) what did I do!

Kidou: (twitch)

Haruna: O.O?

Kumi: (taps chin) I KNOW! (shoots Sakuma)

Sakuma: ! Haruna!

Kidou: AAAAARGHH! I'M GONNA KIIIILL YOU GUUUUUYYYYS! MOSTLY FUDOU!

Fudou: Holy Shiz Pops!

Kidou: (chases Sakuma and Fudou around with a machine gun) DIE ALREADY!

Ki: NOBODY'S DYING! (pulls a lever and they fall somewhere) GO PLAY WITH THE PENGUINS!

Ellie: luckily we're over Antarctica

Kumi: I don't like the next dare… or the one after that… BUT I'M NOT SKIPPING!

Ki: Then Don't!

Kumi: Ok! X3 (shoves Burn and Gazelle into a room) there! All done! XD

Ellie: (sweatdrops) uuum… ok?

Kumi; I put a camera in there. Anyone wanna see?

Endou: Ooh! Ooh! MEEEEEEEE! XD

Ki: … they're not doing anything…

Ellie: next dare?

Kumi: I'm not a fan of yaoi…

Ki: me either, but we gotta do it

Kumi: (veinpops and shoves all of them out of the plane) THERE! We can't do it now. Blame it on the muscle spasm!

Mark: how does the Seishun Oden go?

Kumi: here are the lyrics!

Suki ni natta kimochi darenimo kakusenai  
>kono TOKIMEKI doushitara tsuaerareru<br>Oden BOY Oden GIRL  
>RETROMODERN na takabomono ninki mono suki nanda mono<p>

HANPEN tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku  
>aoinori SPANGLE kokoro midareru watashi<p>

MAIN DISH wa oden  
>betsubara demo ippon<br>Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kidzukanakatta yo

Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete  
>suki datte koto wakatte shimatta kara<br>Seishun oden

CHIKUWA no DATE chuu ni tsugi wa TAMAGO no o-sasoi  
>sono oishisa TOKIMEKI aijou wa dashikona<p>

SUTEKIna ai no TASTE  
>kurikaeshi shita tsudzumi<br>SAYONARA shitabakari demo sugu aitakunaru

Sankaku konnyaku kushi ni sashi aiai kasa ni mieru desho  
>mayowazu kaku wa anata no namae<br>Seishun oden

Nipponchuu e tsutaeyou Sekaichuu e tsutaeyou  
>Meutsuri shichau oishisa ippai<p>

Hitori ni kimerarenai o-nabegoto minna suki  
>watashi matteru koisuru oden<br>Seishun oden

Everybody: (sings the Seishun Oden)

Ki: (puts in earplugs) you guys sound terrible!

Dylan: We're soccer players, not singers!

Kumi: and don't consider it

Everybody: -_-|||

Kumi: I don't know any pokemons… sorry Kitty Go Boom Boom! We have to skip this one!

Ki: I found some more dares!

Touko: Great. Just Great.

Ki: you didn't even get any dares! These are from chiami334:

great story! I only have 2 dares, and they're both for you Kumiko!

do you like in IE? like, LOVE like?

, how old are you?

Kumi: O.O

Kazemaru, Endou, Aphrodi and Gouenji: (walks in the airplane) Kumiko…

Kumi: ehehehe! No hard feelings?

Gouenji: (cracks knuckles and grins evilly) ya think?

Kazemaru, Endou, Aphrodi and Gouenji: (surrounds Kumi)

Kumi: Hey! Watch it! OW! Jeez, that hurt! Oi, Ki! A little help?

Ki: Naw, this is fun to watch!

Kumi: KICHIRO REYAMI!

*they back away and Kumi is tied to a chair*

Kazemaru: now, who do you like?

Kumi: (sticks tongue out)

Ki: Say it, or I'll say it in an embarrassing way!

Kumi: how do you even know!

Ki: I read our profile, like, duh

Kumi: fine!

Everyone: (leans closer)

Aki: so who is it?

Kumi: ummm…

Natsumi: yeah?

Kumi: …

Ki: say it already!

Kumi: Shirou-kun! -_-|||

Shirou: (blushes)

Atsuya: what! Why him?

Kumi: (still in emo state) don't make me answer…

Endou: so how old are you guys?

Kumi: we're- god, don't sue us fanfiction!-…

Ki: 12

Everyone: WHAT!

Kumi: 13 next month! 

Ellie: (sighs) well, it's out now. Why don't we close up?

Ki: sure. Thanks for reading this, minna! (jumps out of the plane with a parachute)

Fidio: O.O are we all doing that?

Kumi: (finally untied) yep! But you guys aren't going to have a parachute!

Everyone: What!

Kumi: NO YELLING IN THE PLANE! (pulls lever then jumps out)

Everyone: AAAAAAHHHH!


End file.
